Mask of Deception
by Kisu
Summary: Naruto loses his memory and becomes an ANBU to protect Gaara. That is the only purpose he lives for. But will his stay in Konoha trigger memories that have been locked away? NaruGaara SasuSaku Chapter 7
1. Ambush

Mask of Deception

By: Kisu

A/N: I'm experimenting with this pair..Gaara x Naruto! Enjoy! Let's estimate that the characters are roughly 15 years old! ^_^

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me!

Chapter 1: Ambush

            "Oof."  Sakura landed ungracefully on her butt and she winced from the impact.  Slowly, she got off the ground and dusted her attire off.  

            "That's enough for today.  Good work."  Kakashi commented as he dropped down from a tree where he was observing them.  He slid his familiar book back into the pouch at his side and waved a hand at them.  "Go home, take a bath, and get a good night's sleep! We'll meet bright and early tomorrow morning!" With that, smoke swirled around the jounin and he disappeared.  Sakura sighed and glanced at Sasuke who was already prepared to head back to his house.  Now where was that one annoying, loud-mouthed idiot?  She looked around for any signs of the bright teammate.

            "Sakura."

            Sasuke walked up to her and she turned around to smile at him.

            "Yes, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, brightly.  

            "Let's go on a date."  He said, after a moment.  Sakura stared at him.  Had she heard right? A date? It seemed almost too good to be true.  "Well?" Sasuke asked, slightly peeved from her delayed response.

            "Hai!" Sakura squealed, wrapping an arm around Sasuke's.  Sasuke sighed and they walked off together, forgetting about a certain missing person.  

            That missing person was watching them from behind a tree.  He had seen the whole exchange and his heart felt heavy.  He knew that one-day, they would leave him.  Just like everyone else would.  They had their own lives to lead and they won't have any time for him anymore.  Naruto turned around and slowly trekked in the opposite direction of the village.  It was his fate to be alone.  No matter how hard he had tried to deny it and prevent it from coming true, he knew deep down inside he would always be alone.

            He was tired.

            Tired from the fight that he would never win.  

            Giving a deep sigh, he sat down with his back against the trunk of a tree.  His eyes looked up to where the sunlight filtered through the leaves, making them dance whenever the breeze blew through them.  Drowsily, his eyes began to close but an irritating high-pitched sound made his eyes open.  A kunai headed straight toward him and being half-conscious he didn't move aside.  When it embedded itself into his left shoulder, he fully woke up from his burning shoulder.  Four ninjas with faces masked, dropped down onto the forest floor.

            Damn.  He hadn't realized that they were watching him.  Cursing his stupidity he jerked the kunai out of his shoulder and watched the blood dripped off of it.  Staggering to his feet, he narrowed his eyes at the ninjas.  

            "What do you want?" He asked, tiredly.  In the back of his mind, he gave a snort of amusement.  Since when did he start sounding like Shikamaru? He laughed quietly to himself.

            "Hey, demon brat.  I don't know what you're laughing about."  One of the ninjas snickered.  "But we'll make sure it's your last laugh." Naruto frowned and stood in a defensive position.  The ninjas disappeared and multiple shurikens were hurled at him.  He jumped and rolled, darting to and fro to avoid them.  

            "We'll make it easy on you.  Give up now and your death will be quick and painless."  Another one of them said, from high above.

            "Give up?" Naruto repeated to himself as a wry smile crossed his face.  It didn't sound like such a bad idea after all.  He raised his head and laughed, a hollow mocking laugh that made the ninjas slightly uneasy.  He smiled, his blue eyes darkening as he met their gazes.  "Might as well go out in a bang."  He slowly raised his arms and his hands quickly made the seal of his most favorite jutsu.  "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Three shadow clones appeared and all four of them leapt into the air.  The ninjas pulled out their kunais and waited for the attack.

            They came all at once, each clone taking on a ninja.  But of course, the ninjas were stronger than the clones and defeated them with a simple hit or kick.  The three clones disappeared, leaving Naruto to be the only one.  All four of them attacked and Naruto blocked.  The first one dashed toward him and sliced at him with his kunai.  Naruto jumped and made a somersault, using a tree as his leverage.  He kicked off and drew out his kunai, blocking the ninja's attack.  The other two ninjas came up behind him and grabbed his arms and the fourth ninja punched him in the side.  Naruto swore that he had cracked one of his ribs.  

            He dodged multiple shurikens again, but his vision was getting blurry.  He shook his head and blinked several times, missing the kunai that came at him from behind.  It embedded into his back and he froze.  This allowed one of the ninjas to administer a kick that slammed him into a tree.  Another rib or two, it was starting to hurt to breathe.

            Naruto reached out to pull the kunai out and stood up, only to be slammed back into the trunk by four whistling kunais that embedded itself into his chest, leg, and arm.  "Teme…"  Naruto growled, coughing as blood rose in his throat.  He fell to his side, gasping painfully.

            "The poison is working isn't it?" One of the ninjas said, cheerfully.  He walked over to him and knelt down in front of him.  "Come to think of it, you're very pretty for a boy."  He smiled, lecherously.  He reached out to touch him when he was blasted with a hurtle of sand.  The ninja flew past his companions and hit a tree.

            "What do you think you're doing?" The voice was familiar.  Very familiar.  But Naruto couldn't quite place it.  

            "Another demon child."  One of them smirked.  "What are you doing out here, all alone?"

            "Whose order was this?" The same voice of the speaker asked.

            "It was an order from the Hidden Sound."  A ninja replied.  "To kill the Kyuubi demon child.  We'll just have to do away with you too.  I suppose."

            "Sand will not associate with the Sound, from this day on."  The speaker walked forward, his footsteps light on the ground.  Naruto looked up at the figure that stood in front of him and his eyes widened in surprise.  "But, unfortunately for you, you'll die here today."

            "Empty threats, where is your gourd?" The ninja who had been thrown back, stood up with a smirk.

            "Empty?" The speaker repeated.  Naruto watched as sand began to rise off of the ground in a huge mound.  The ninjas were scared beyond belief.  The speaker's pale green eyes narrowed and the sand shot forward.  The ninjas began running after the sand swallowed their first companion.  Naruto could make out screams as the sand finished off the rest, and as quick as the sand appeared, it disappeared.  

            The feet in his line of vision turned around and they knelt down to his face.  "Gaara."  Naruto breathed.  His eyes rolled back in his head and he fell unconscious.

            "I'm disappointed in you, Naruto."  Gaara commented as he stared at the boy.  "You weren't yourself today."

            "Naruto!" The voice of the irritating girl with pink hair called out from afar.  Gaara sighed and picked up Naruto, not noticing that his forehead protector came off in the process.  Quickly, he took off into the trees.  Moments later, the girl that had called out broke through the undergrowth and came into the clearing.  "I can't believe you asked me on a date to help you clean your house gutters! You should have asked Naruto in the first place!"

            Sasuke walked into the clearing after her with an annoyed expression on your face.  "Don't complain when I turn you down again."  He replied.  His eyes scanned the clearing and rested on a particular tree.  He ran his hand on the bark and watched as blood flecked chips fell to the ground.  

            "Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried out.  She ran up to him with something in her hands.  She held it out to him and Sasuke's eyes widened.  Sasuke took it and examined the scratches.  

            "It's Naruto's."  He said, finally.  "The scratches was from the bottom of his shoe during the fight with Zabuza."  He knelt down and touched a spot of blood on the ground.  "There was an ambush.  We should report this to the Hokage."

            Temari watched as the two figures disappeared before landing on the ground.  She sent a small breeze to brush any remaining grains of sand from the sight and folded her fan.  "Gaara you have to be careful."  She muttered, before taking off.

            "Where am I?" 

            Gaara looked over to where Naruto lay.  He walked over and leaned over him.  

            "My home."  He replied.  He watched with hidden concern as Naruto blinked, dazedly.  He winced and reached up to touch his head.  It was heavily bandaged.

            "What happened to me?" Naruto asked.

            "An ambush by the Sound ninjas."  Gaara replied, simply.  "You hit your head pretty hard when you fell."  He stood up straight and narrowed his eyes.  "Your ass was beaten.  I'm very disappointed."

            "Why?" Naruto blinked.

            "Because I knew you could have taken them on."  Gaara snapped.  Realization dawned on him and he quickly grabbed Naruto's chin.  "What's your name?"

            "Does it matter?" Naruto asked.  He raked his mind for an answer and frowned.  "Ah…"

            "You don't remember?" Gaara frowned.  "Maybe it's amnesia from the blow?"

            "It's okay."  Naruto closed his eyes.  "I don't want to remember.  It's too painful."

            "Then should I take you back to the village?" Gaara prompted.

            "No."  Naruto turned and grabbed onto his shirt.  He buried his face in the fabric.  "I owe my life to you, don't I? I'll stay here with you."

            "Naruto."  Gaara murmured, placing a hand on his head.  He ran his fingers through the blonde locks.  "I plan to take over as Kazekage.  Once I get stronger and defeat Orochimaru."

            "Then I'll stay by your side and protect you."  Naruto mumbled in reply.

            "People will recognize you."  Gaara pointed out.

            "I'll train hard and become an ANBU."  Naruto replied.  "Then, no one can harm you."  Gaara sat in the room, motionless except for the steady rising and falling of his chest at every breath.

            "If you desire so."  He finally responded.  Naruto was silent for a moment before his grip tightened on his shirt.  

            "Yeah."  He whispered.

TBC! 


	2. Trust

Mask of Deception

By: Kisu

A/N: I really like this fic…my other SasuNaru fic will just have to wait..^_^

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me

Chapter 2: Trust

            Gaara stood at the doorway of the dojo.  He watched with awe at the figure in the middle that was practicing their taijutsu.  He had enlisted the best ninjas in the village to teach Naruto and he had picked it up easily.  Mastering it quickly, one after another.  Naruto's movements were sleek just like a cat's.  He slipped into the room, removing his sandals in the first place and walked up to him.  He handed him a flask of water and watched as the blonde took it from him and drank thirstily.

            "Don't drink too much or you'll have a cramp."  He warned.  Naruto stopped and handed the flask back to him.  

            "Thanks."  He smiled.  Gaara glanced at his smiling face and his expression softened.

            "Don't work yourself too hard."  He said, softly.  Naruto shook his head and sat down, stretching out his muscles so he wouldn't stiffen up.

            "I'm not.  Thanks for your concern."  He replied.  Gaara studied him for a moment before dropping down next to him.  Naruto looked up at him with concern.  "Gaara?"

            "Orochimaru has declared that in three years, he is storming Konoha."  Gaara said, quietly.  "That is when he'll take the body of Uchiha Sasuke."

            "Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto repeated, slowly.  "Familiar."

            "He is one of the last of the Uchiha clan in Konoha."  Gaara explained.  "Your home village."

            "My home is here now, with you."  Naruto said, meeting his eyes.  "I won't leave your side."  Gaara placed a hand on Naruto's hand and squeezed it.  Naruto laughed and smiled warmly at him.

            It was times like those that he had never experienced.  When someone gave him warm smiles and treated him like he was human.  His expression darkened.  But if only those times would last.

            "Gaara?" Naruto asked, concerned.  "What's wrong?" Gaara shook his head and uncurled his fingers from his hand.  

            "You'll eventually regain your memories.  We won't be able to laugh and talk like this again."  He said in a frigid tone.  Naruto took his hand and pulled him forward so Gaara was nestled between his arm and chest.  

            "I won't remember.  No one can make me."  He said.  "You will be Kazekage and I will stay by your side."

            "How do I know they aren't lies? Like all the same lies that those people spewed.  They did it easily as if it was breathing air."  Gaara whispered.  "But they stopped breathing, when I found out."

            "You can't know if they are lies."  Naruto commented.  "You'll just have to believe what you believe."  Gaara listened to his steady heartbeat deep within his chest and his hand went up to where his heart was.  His fingers wrote the kanji, 'love'.  

            "You're warm."  Gaara murmured.  "It feels nice."  Naruto smiled and slowly lay back, bringing Gaara with him.  His back touched the ground and he shifted his right arm to bring Gaara closer. 

            "Let's stay this way for awhile."  He responded.

            Temari and Kankuro watched silently from the door for a moment, with small smiles on their faces before walking away without a sound.

---

            "Any news?" Tsunade asked, impatiently as the ANBU stood up.  

            "We heard rumors of the Sound-nins that were heading to Hidden Leaf, but along the way they seem to disappear."  The ANBU reported.

            "And about Naruto?" Tsunade prompted.

            "They may have crossed paths."  The ANBU said.

            "The results are still the same.  Naruto hasn't been found."  Tsunade muttered.

            "There may be a chance that he's dead, Godaime-sama."  The ANBU told her.  "But if we can't find any evidence that he's dead, we might need to add his name to the Missing-nins list."

            "Absolutely not!" Tsunade frowned.  She banged her fist on the table, making her cup of tea jolt wildly.  The ANBU watched silently as the woman paced back and forth across the room.  "I won't believe it.  I won't believe that he's dead.  Naruto is stronger than that."  She stopped pacing, a strange glitter shone in her eyes.  "He will stay alive until he fulfills his promise to me."

            "If his disappearance is heard outside the village, people may begin to assume that the seal on the Kyuubi has weakened."  The ANBU commented.  "He will be considered potentially dangerous and that will immediately place him in the Missing-nins list."

            "So be it."  Tsunade replied as she sat down behind her desk.  "But the Hokage will not place Uzumaki Naruto under any list.  I want him found alive and well or if it comes down to it, his body.  Which we will properly bury."

            "Hai."  The ANBU member bowed.  Just then, from a swirl of smoke, another ANBU member appeared. 

            "Excuse me, Godaime-sama.  We have received news that Orochimaru will attack Konoha in 3 years and claim Uchiha Sasuke."  The ANBU reported.

            "Then we'll just have to be ready for him, won't we?" Tsunade smiled, tightly.  "Tell the Shinobi that I have important things to talk to them about.  Make sure Uchiha Sasuke is informed."

- - -

            "Oh, the lovebirds out for a stroll?" Kakashi's sudden voice cut through the silence and he watched in amusement as the couple below quickly removed their clasped hands.  Sasuke looked up and gave him a death glare, while Sakura who was red in the face pointed up at him.

            "Aren't you suppose to be doing something worthwhile?" She asked, angrily.

            "Now now."  Kakashi smiled, good-humoredly.  "Sorry to interrupt your time, but the Hokage has issued a meeting to all the Shinobi."

            "…And?" Sasuke prompted.

            "That includes both Chuunin, Jounin, and ANBU."  Kakashi said.  Sasuke gave a look at Sakura and they both nodded.  

            "Let's go."  Sasuke replied, racing ahead.

            "Have they found Naruto?" Sakura asked, her face paling.

            "No."  Kakashi said.  "Come on."  He followed Sasuke and Sakura raced after the two.

---

            "I have been informed that Orochimaru plans to take Konoha by force in three years.  So prepare this day, train hard and protect Konoha."  Tsunade said as she stood up.  "We will make sure that this time, he will not leave alive."

            "Is it wise? Should we ask other villages for help?" Iruka spoke up.  "He is the Kazekage after all."

            "Orochimaru's fight with Konoha is a personal one.  After he killed the Third, he has wanted to get revenge for the jutsu that was sealed away from him."  Tsunade replied.  "This is our fight."  Iruka nodded and bowed, slightly.

            "Ah? Is there any news on Naruto?" Kakashi spoke up.  Sakura and Sasuke looked over at their sensei quickly, as with a majority of the Chuunins there.  A flicker of emotion flickered across Tsunade's passive face and she shook her head.

            "No.  We will continue to look for him.  As Hokage, I will not place his name under the Missing-nins list."  Tsunade announced.  "He will be protected by Konoha because he is a member of the Hidden Leaf!"

            "What if he's dead?" Sasuke's quiet voice broke the silence.  "It had been half a year."

            "Naruto is strong."  Tsunade smirked.  "Do you doubt your teammate that much?"

            Sasuke stared at her before his own smirk crossed his face.  "Of course not.'  He responded.  Tsunade smiled.

            "Train hard."  She ordered.  "We will make sure that the Sound and Sand will never start a war with us again!"

---

            Naruto sneezed and Gaara was instantly by his side.  

            "Are you all right?" He frowned, placing a blanket around his shoulders.

            "I'm fine."  Naruto replied.  "Someone might be talking about me."

            Gaara sat down next to him and Naruto turned his head to examine his face.  He reached out and touched the skin that seemed porcelain and Gaara's eyes slid to look at him from the side.  "Do you miss, sleeping?" He asked.

            "No."  Gaara replied.  "There is always an assassination attempt when I'm asleep.  Not to mention the demon will most likely break out of my control."

            "Then, you should nap."  Naruto declared.  "Sleep will make you stronger."  Gaara closed his eyes, briefly.

            "I'm afraid to sleep."  Gaara replied.  Naruto's arms slid around him and pulled him closer. 

            "I'll watch over you, don't worry."  He said.  Gaara rested his head on Naruto's chest and Naruto shifted into a more comfortable position.  "Nobody will get to you when I'm here."

            "You don't know how much that means to me."  Gaara smiled.  He was safe in his arms.  He never knew the meaning of love and friendship but Naruto had changed all that.  His hand gripped his shirt and Naruto's arms tightened slightly.  He wanted it to stay like this forever.

TBC..*_* gaara/naruto!


	3. Mission

Mask of Deception

By: Kisu

A/N: WHEEEE! I'm on a roll…too bad I'm behind in all my readings. T__T

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me.  If you sue, I'm dead broke and you can have…my sister! XD

Chapter 3:  Mission  
  


            "One more year."  Sasuke murmured as he looked up at the sky.  The warmth of the sun shone down at him and the breeze rippled the grass he was laying on.  The sky was a beautiful blue and it white fluffy clouds lazily drifted past.  He had just finished his Jounin exam.  It had been harder than the last.  But among those people, Sakura had not passed.

            "Being Jounin wasn't meant for me."  Sakura had told him.  "I've never kept up with you and Naruto."  She turned around, smiling brightly.  "I think I'll become a medic.  It's what I do best."

            "Sakura."  He mumbled as his arm came up to shield his eyes from the bright sun.  His eyes closed and he small frown graced his lips.  "Naruto.  You sure take your time to return, dobe."

- - - 

            "Naruto will be 17 years old today.  He'll be devastated when he finds out he missed the Jounin exams."  Iruka sighed as he leaned against a tree.  Kakashi sat on the branch above him and looked down at him from reading his book.

            "Did you hear?" Kakashi asked.  "Hidden Sand also hosted a Jounin exam.  It was to prepare for the coming battle.  A lot of Chuunin passed."

            "Was Naruto on the list?" Iruka asked, quickly.  Kakashi shook his head slightly.  

            "But there was one from the Sand that was passed by flying colors.  Satoh Uzutaro."  Kakashi reported.  The Chuunin defeated his opponent in less than five minutes.

            "Five minutes?" Iruka's eyebrows shot up and he stared at the Jounin.  "That is impossible!"

            "I heard that they are considering him to be boosted up to an ANBU."  Kakashi said.  He closed his eyes.  "I'm very interested in meeting this person.  I hear his level is right under Kabuto's."

            "I hope Konoha will be prepared for them.  They train differently from us."  Iruka sighed.  "Fights to the death and the children are raised with blood on their hands."

            "That's why we have to preserve our village, Iruka-sensei."  Kakashi drawled.  "This is the only village where lives are happy.  Our shinobi is happy."

            "Mm."  Iruka nodded in agreement.  They stared out from the shade to the bright sunlight that illuminated the village.  "Konoha is where many people call home."

--- 

            "Uzumaki Naruto."  The voice came from the door and the figure that was practicing his taijutsu on the smooth wooden floor made no acknowledgement to the speaker.  Kabuto pushed his glasses up from his nose and smiled.  "Does Konoha know that you are here?" Getting a little irritated from a lack of response, he stepped into the room and walked up to the back of the young man.  With one hand, he clasped down on his shoulder and before he could blink, he was down on the ground with a foot on his chest.

            "Gomen.  It's reflex."  The boy said, softly.  He offered him a hand and removed his foot.  Kabuto stared at him and cautiously placed his hand in his.  The boy pulled him to his feet without using any muscle at all.  He was the same as remember but he was taller and slender.  A soft air surrounded him and his golden hair had gotten long.  The boy was too pretty.

            "You are Uzumaki Naruto, right?" He asked, noticing the Hidden Sand forehead protector he wore around his arm.

            "Iie.  You're mistaken.  I'm Satoh Uzutaro."  He replied, giving him a pleasant smile.  "Nice to meet you."  He bowed.  "Sorry about the throw.  I guess I was concentrating too hard."

            "Uzu."  They turned to look at the person who stood at the door.  

            "Lord Gaara."  Uzutaro bowed his head in respect.  The boy walked through the door and stepped within a few feet from Kabuto.  The boy looked healthy.  The dark lines around his eyes were hardly noticeable and there was some color on his skin.  Even more so, he was taller and leaner.  Kabuto hid his nervous feelings as he stared at the boy.  Dangerous.  He repeated in his mind.  Satoh Uzutaro and Gaara was a pair that was a deadly combination.  

            "Kabuto."  Gaara greeted him.  "To what do we owe this pleasure?" Those light green eyes of his seemed to stare straight into him.  Kabuto laughed lightly and nodded to Uzutaro.  

            "I was just introducing myself."  He said as Uzutaro smiled and nodded in agreement.  He felt relieved and bowed again.  "I should be leaving now.  You look well, Lord Gaara."

            "Thank you."  Gaara replied.  Kabuto smiled and walked out the dojo.  After a few moments, Naruto shifted his weight and walked next to him.

            "I don't like him."  He said, staring at the entrance.  Gaara placed a hand on his arm and stared at the door.

            "He's Orochimaru's right hand man.  His most loyal weasel."  Gaara told him.

            "Is that so?" Naruto asked.  "If he stands in the way, I will have to kill him."  Gaara turned his gaze to Naruto, who was radiating off a vibe of death and Gaara squeezed his arm.  Naruto's expression suddenly relaxed and a warm smile crossed his face.  "Kabuto eh? He was very friendly."  

            "Yeah."  Gaara nodded.

            "Gaara!" Temari ran into the dojo.  "Orochimaru has asked to see you!" She exclaimed.  Gaara stared at her and narrowed his eyes.  

            "Kabuto must have reported to him."  He frowned.

            "Should I come with you?" Naruto asked, quietly.

            "No.  Just stay here and practice your taijutsu."  Gaara smiled.  "I'll deal with him."  

            "I'll be there if you need me."  Naruto told him.  Gaara nodded and walked out the door with Temari next to him.

            "Do you think he'll find out?" Temari asked quietly.

            "No."  Gaara replied.  "We will play the fool.  He needs my strength too much."  

            "But you have to be careful, Gaara."  Temari said with worry.

            "Arigatou, Temari."  He said as he stopped and met her eyes.  Temari blinked and smiled.  "I'll go on ahead."

            "Hai."  Temari said.  Gaara turned and walked down the hall.  "Gaara.  You've opened your heart."  She whispered, her eyes bright with happiness.  Unoticed, a figure slipped past her in the shadows and followed Gaara.

---

            "Kazekage-sama.  You called for me?" Gaara asked, bowing in respect.  Through his eyelashes he stared at Kabuto who stood next to the decaying snake.

            "I see you are doing well."  Orochimaru smiled.  "Are you ready? We move toward Konoha tomorrow."

            "I have trained and mastered the demon within me."  Gaara replied in a monotone.  "I await your orders, Kazekage-sama."

            "Excellent."  Orochimaru sat back and placed a hand under his chin thoughtfully.  "I have heard about a certain companion of yours.  His name is Satoh Uzutaro.  I missed the Jounin exams but I am certain that he has the ability to become ANBU."

            "He has become ANBU, Kazekage-sama."  Gaara told him.  "However, he will stand by my side.  He owes me a life debt."

            "A life debt?" Orochimaru looked on with interest.

            "I saved his life."  Gaara said.

            "Oh."  Orochimaru glanced at his servant and Kabuto dove forward.  Gaara stood motionless for the strike.  It was too early to show him is true abilities.  Orochimaru smiled in satisfaction but soon the smile dropped when he saw the scene in front of him.  Someone had intervened and was blocking Kabuto's punch.  The person kneed Kabuto in the gut and pushed him back with a sharp palm attack to his chest.  Kabuto flew back and landed in an undignified heap, breathing heavily.

            "I must insist that you stop attacking, Lord Gaara."  The figure said, looking up.  Orochimaru's eyes widened.

            The resemblance was uncanny.  From the sharp blue eyes to the golden hair, but everything else was different.  His features were slimmer and there weren't any scars on his face, except for one that cut across his right eyebrow.  

            "And you are?" Orochimaru prompted.

            "Satoh Uzutaro."  He bowed.  "Lord Gaara's bodyguard."  

            "Satoh? Do you belong in a clan?" Orochimaru asked.

            "No.  My family is dead."  Uzutaro replied, smoothly.  There was something about his tone of voice and his blank blue eyes that showed that this one didn't hesitate on killing.  Orochimaru was pleased.

            "Congratulations on becoming an ANBU, Satoh Uzutaro."  He said, finally.  "I will began bringing troops to Konoha tomorrow.  Gaara, I want you and Uzutaro to leave one week before the mission."

            "The war on Konoha?" Gaara asked.

            "Yes and one more."  Orochimaru replied.  "The assassination of the Hokage."

TBC…T_T


	4. Attack

Mask of Deception

By: Kisu

A/N: I want to get to at least the part where Naruto meets Sasuke. XD

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me! runs and hides

Chapter 4: Attack

            The process of the whisker marks was removed by a type of acid burning the top layer of his skin off.  Naruto had refused to look into a mirror until the skin had healed.  When they took off the bandages, he had stared his reflection with tears in his eyes.  "Is it me?" He had asked.

            "Yes and you're beautiful."  Gaara had responded as he peered over his shoulder.  Naruto had touched his face, his hands running over the place where the scars used to be and he ran a finger over the scar that cut through his right eyebrow.  It had scarred from a shuriken that had barely missed his eye.  The poison on the shuriken had made it harder to heal and left a scar as a reminder.  

            "I like it."  He said, finally.  "It's something to remind of you and my duty to you."

            "Is that all it is? Duty?" Gaara asked, leaning back.  "Are you next to me because I saved your life? Do you feel like you owe me something?"

            "Of course not."  Naruto replied, meeting his eyes in the mirror.  "I stay by you because I want to.  Not because I believe I have to."

            Gaara sighed and walked across the room.  He sat down on the bed and watched Naruto examine his face.  "Gaara?"

            He looked up as Naruto turned around.  "Gaara, Naruto was my old name wasn't it?" He asked.  "I want a new name."

            "A new name?" He repeated, straightening.  "But of course, I always prefer to call you Naruto."

            "Then you can call me Naruto.  But I don't want anyone else to call me that."  Naruto frowned.

            "Frowning will give you wrinkles."  Gaara commented slowly.  "Satoh Uzutaro.  I'll enter that name into the Jounin exam."  He fished out something shiny from his belt and tossed it to him.  "A forehead protector."

            "Arigatou."  Naruto smiled, tying it on his arm.  

            "It's supposed to go on your head."  Gaara said, watching him.  "Hence the name."

            "It's okay.  I never liked it on my head anyways."  Naruto beamed.  "Satoh Uzutaro, Sand-nin.  Nice ring to it don't you think?"

---

            "I'm sure he recognized you."  Gaara commented as the pair walked down the hall.

            "He did.  But he believes that I'm Satoh Uzutaro."  Naruto replied, quietly.  "Which is true.  Naruto of the Leaf-nins is no more."

            "Have you remembered anything?" Gaara asked, observing the blonde.  

            "That part of me is locked away in the darkness."  Naruto said, his emotionless blue eyes staring straight ahead.  "I don't want the key."

---

            Sasuke grimaced as Sakura swung her arms around him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.  "Is that really necessary?" He asked.

            "Of course not."  Sakura replied.  "But it's for good luck.  We won't see each other for a while.  After all, we work in separate divisions!" She held a finger to her lips and winked.  "Take care, Sasuke-kun!" With that she rushed away to join the other medics in preparations for the war ahead.

            "Tomorrow eh?" Sasuke pondered.  Naruto had been formally declared as a Missing-nin and Tsunade had still refused to put his name on Konoha's list.  "He's dead."  Sasuke said, trying to convince himself.  "If he was still alive then he should be back by now.  He loves getting into fights."  Sasuke clenched his fist and slammed it into the wall.  

            "Hey, hey.  Don't destroy public property because you are confused."  Sasuke rolled his eyes out of habit and looked up to see the silver haired Jounin smiling down at him.  "What's with the frown on your face?"

            "Kakashi-sensei."  Sasuke asked, his hair hiding his eyes.  "Naruto isn't coming back, is he?"

            "I don't know."  Kakashi replied.  "I wanted to become a Hunter-nin to track him down, if it was possible.  But the Hokage was against it."

            "I miss that idiot."  Sasuke admitted.  He laughed in irony.  "At first I couldn't stand him.  He was like me but completely the opposite.  He was my best friend."  Sasuke sighed and sat down on the ground.  "But now, I miss his stupid cheerfulness and his stupid remarks."  Sasuke banged his fist on the ground.  "It's not fair that he was taken away from us.  It was too soon."

            "Well, if you talk about him in a past participle, who knows if you actually want him back?" Kakashi said.  "Don't you think it's better to believe that he is still alive? Who knows? Maybe he'll show up tomorrow."  Sasuke's head shot up and he stared at the spot that Kakashi had stood in.  It was now empty and Sasuke lowered his head.

            Tomorrow.  Yes tomorrow he would get answers.

---

            "Orochimaru was seen five miles from here.  The ninjas are in great numbers."  

            "It's time."  Tsunade sighed, gripping the necklace beneath her shirt.  "Announce it to the Shinobi.  I will take care of things here.  We are at war."  The Jounin bowed prepared to leave but Tsunade stopped him.  "Tell someone to find Sasuke and tell him to report to me."

            "Hai, Godaime-sama."  The man nodded before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.  Tsunade directed orders to all that was reporting to her and she smiled when she saw Sakura running to her rank from her tower window.  

            "Godaime-sama? You called for me?" Sasuke asked, appearing before her.

            "Hai.  Sasuke, you stay with me."  Tsunade ordered.  "I don't want Orochimaru to get to you before I get to him."

            "But I can take care of myself!" Sasuke glared.  Tsunade smiled at him and poured them each a cup of tea.  

            "I know you can.  But Orochimaru is sneaky."  Tsunade said.  "Besides, I need you to protect me."

            "Hai."  Sasuke said, sitting down on a chair.  He accepted the cup of tea that Tsunade handed him and he stared at the tea leaves.  They rested in the bottom of his cup in a shape of a running fox.  He blinked and smirked, slightly.  "Naruto will be coming home today."  He said, outloud as he stared at the leaves.

            "I don't doubt it."  Tsunade replied as she took a look at the bottom.  Her leaves were in a similar pattern.

---

            Orochimaru looked up as two ninjas walked up to him.  The ANBU on either side of him shifted into a defensive position and Orochimaru tugged the rim of his hat lower.  He waved his hand to tell them to stand down.

            "Kazekage-sama, Gaara reporting in."  Gaara said, kneeling down on one knee.  

            "Satoh Uzutaro."  His masked companion said, repeating the same process.  The ANBU turned to stare at the stranger and Gaara got up.  Uzutaro followed him and stood next to him in a relax stance.

            "You know your mission?" Orochimaru asked.

            "Hai."  Gaara nodded.

            "Then I wish you luck."  He replied.

            The ANBU stepped in closer to Gaara and with a swirl of sand, they disappeared.  

            "How old is that ANBU boy, Kazekage-sama?" One of the ANBU spoke up.  

            "18 years old.  The youngest to be admitted into the level."  Orochimaru smiled.  "Someone with great potential."

---

            The ground shook beneath their feet and Tsunade ran over to the window.  Smoke was rising from the distance and she clenched her fists.  "Orochimaru has begun to move."  Tsunade whispered as the room swayed wildly.  Sasuke gasped and pushed her to the side as the window broke.  He threw his cloak over them and a swirl of sand appeared in the room.  The sand formed a figure before dissipating back onto the ground.  

            "Gaara!" Sasuke growled, staring at his rival.  The Sand-nin calmly raised his eyes and smirked.  

            "Long time no see, Uchiha Sasuke."  Gaara greeted him.  His eyes slid to Tsunade who was getting up on her feet.

            "Did Orochimaru send you?" Sasuke demanded.  Gaara gave a brief nod.

            "But I'm not for you.  I'm here for her."  Gaara pointed.  Tsunade narrowed her eyes and shifted her posture lightly.  The sand began pouring from the gourd strapped to her back and Sasuke took a step back.  He glanced over his shoulder at Tsunade.

            "I'll hold him up here, you should escape."  Sasuke ordered.

            "Lord Gaara, I'll take care of him."  A new voice interrupted them.  Gaara paid no heed to the voice but Sasuke and Tsunade watched as a masked figure materialized from behind Gaara.  The shadows releasing from him as he stepped into the light.  

            "An ANBU?" Tsunade whispered as the figure stepped up to Gaara.

            "Are you sure?" Gaara asked him.  The person nodded.  

            "You can capture the Hokage while I deal with him."  The ANBU said.  

            "All right."  Gaara replied.  Both the ANBU and the sand at Gaara's feet rushed forward at the same time.  Gaara had his sand wrapped around Tsunade before Sasuke could blink and the ANBU had delivered a blow to his midsection.  

            "Godaime-sama!" Sasuke yelled.  A ball of sand formed around Tsunade, trapping her inside.  

            "Don't worry, she'll be fine."  The voice behind the mask was kind.  Nothing a killer would have.  "You shouldn't interfere, I can kill without any regret."  

            "My job is to protect the Hokage."  Sasuke smirked.  "I'll do my job at all costs."

            "I admire you."  The ANBU said, his tone light and friendly.  "After all, we are both doing jobs."  The ANBU disappeared in a flash and swept below him.  A kunai was in his hand, raised to stab him.  At the last minute, he disappeared and appeared behind him.  Sasuke looked over his shoulder and rolled out of the way, and the kunai missed him by an inch.  It slammed into the wall and the force made cracks from the kunai spread out like a web.  Splinters and chips dusted the ground.  Sasuke stared at the wall before staring at the ANBU.

            His eyes formed the sharingan and he dashed forward.  Remembering a combination from long ago that he had taken from Lee.  But the ANBU avoided his attacks easily and sent a kick that slammed him into the cracked wall.  The wall collapsed and buried Sasuke beneath the rubble.  

            "Who was that?" Naruto asked Gaara.

            "Uchiha Sasuke."  Gaara responded as they stared at the pile of rubble.

            "Oh."  Naruto replied.  "He was a nice opponent."  He commented, happily.

            "Baka."  Gaara said.  The rubble shifted and Sasuke shot out of the rubble.  He dove forward and Naruto instantly stepped in front of Gaara.  Naruto took out two shurikens from his pouch and threw it at Sasuke who evaded it easily.  A loud noise that sounded like an enormous amount of chirping filled the room and Gaara widened his eyes in alarm.  Naruto kept a vary eyes on Sasuke as he disappeared from his line of sight.  He turned quickly and watched as Sasuke appeared before him but disappeared again.  "Uzu! Watch out!" Gaara yelled, fear overcoming him.  Sasuke dove up from the floorboards and aimed his Chidori at Naruto's head.  Naruto stepped on the back of his cloak and leaned back but Sasuke caught a piece of the mask from his right side.  The energy in Sasuke's hand was slammed into wall, making a perfect hole.  Naruto watched as the piece of his mask fell, revealing his right eye.  Blood trailed down the side of his face from the cut along his forehead.

            "That was close."  He commented.  Sasuke withdrew his arm from the hole, bringing a shower of plaster with him.  Naruto sighed and stripped off his cloak.  "Well, I don't need this anymore.  I ripped it."  When the cloak was ripped away and thrown onto the floor, Sasuke could only stare.  Blonde hair was revealed, falling down his back in soft waves and the one blue eye beneath his mask.  He wanted to see his whole face.

            "Who are you?" Sasuke demanded.

            "Satoh Uzutaro."  Naruto smiled.  His visible eye closed.  "Pleased to meet you."

TBC! ^_^


	5. Discovery

Mask of Deception

By: Kisu

A/n: I really have to clean my hamster's cage.

Disclaimer: Yada yada..

Chapter 5: Discovery

Tsunade couldn't hear anything from inside of her sand prison. But by all means, the Sand-nins didn't want to kill her. So what did they want? Was it Sasuke? No. They were more focused on getting her. Was it just a trick? She felt the room shake violently and she gasped at a muffled yell. Tsunade made a decision and nicked her thumb. She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat at the sight of her blood and raised the sleeve on her arm. She drew her thumb up her forearm and slammed her palm down on the bottom of the sand dome.

"Summoning no Jutsu!"

---

"Satoh Uzutaro?" Sasuke repeated. This boy was his age and he had become ANBU. He had heard of him from Kakashi. This was the boy who had defeated his opponent in five minutes in the Jounin exam. But how was that possible? A year later and he had become ANBU?

"Hai!" The tone was still warm and friendly and he could see that his expression was kind underneath the mask. This boy, who was dangerous didn't act dangerous. In one way, he was reminded of Haku.

The room shook suddenly and Uzutaro's eye opened to look at the sand dome. Gaara gasped and Uzutaro quickly ran across the room, shielding Gaara with his body. The room exploded and sand, along with the ceiling and everything else that was in the way crumbled down to the streets below. Sasuke coughed and as the smoke cleared, Tsunade stood on top of a gigantic slug. From the rubble, Uzutaro shot upwards and helped Gaara up. He had protected Gaara from the explosion, yet he had no marks on him. Who was he?"

"Sasuke! Get up here!" Tsunade ordered. Sasuke stared up at her and cringed at the sight of the gigantic slug before jumping aboard. The ANBU and Gaara watched them passively.

"Well, our prisoner escaped." Naruto finally said.

"Plan B." Gaara said. Naruto nodded grimly and Sasuke and Tsunade tensed. Naruto's hand reached slowly into the pouch at his side and withdrew something in his hand. In one quick action, he flung it at the slug and it hit its side. The slug wailed loudly and started oozing out fluid.

"That was too cruel." Naruto said, his eye closing in regret.

"It was just a little bit of salt. I'm sure it can recover." Gaara replied, calmly.

"I wanted that puppy that one time and you wouldn't let me have it." Naruto replied, out of nowhere.

"I don't think it'll last in our village." Gaara said. "I believe the one that you wanted would shrivel up in the desert."

"Are you sure you aren't talking about slugs?" Naruto asked him. Gaara frowned. He looked at the slug before them and took out a scroll. "I'll show you my jutsu!" Unraveling it in flourish, he bit his thumb and spread his blood on the scroll. Rolling it back up quickly, he slammed his palm on the ground. "Summoning no Jutsu! Anubus come forth!" Sand shot out from the spot and swirled higher and higher. Then the sand fell off, revealing Naruto who was standing on top of a giant dog. "I got my puppy after all." Tsunade stared at him and at the dog. It towered over them with a black shiny coat and feral red eyes.

"Anubus." Tsunade repeated her eyes wide in awe.

"He's pretty isn't he?" Naruto asked as he stroked the dog's head.

"Of course I am." Anubus thundered.

"You're so full of yourself as usual." Naruto replied. "Anubus get rid of that slug so we can capture the Hokage!" He ordered.

"Easily done." The dog roared as he shot forward. He bit down on the slug's salt wound and the slug screamed, sticky fluid sprayed everywhere and shot into Anubus's eyes. Steam rose up from where the fluid had fallen and Anubus thrashed wildly.

"My slug isn't that harmless." Tsunade smirked.

"Anubus! Are you all right?" Naruto asked in concern. His hands came together to form a quick seal. "Tsunami no Jutsu!" Water burst out of the ground and formed a huge tidal wave. The water crashed over Anubus and Naruto. When the water cleared, Anubus shook wildly and the water sprayed everywhere. Even Gaara was disgusted. He quickly made his sand form a wall from being sprayed with the water. "Anubus!"

"I got you." Anubus replied as he opened his mouth. A large fireball shot forward and separated to hit Tsunade's slug. The slug squealed before falling to the ground. Sasuke latched onto a pillar and grabbed Tsunade's hand. Gaara sent his sand upwards to wrap around them and bring them down to the ground.

"Don't move or my sand will bury you. It hasn't gotten enough blood recently." Gaara warned. Anubus disappeared and Naruto grabbed onto the same pole, sliding down neatly onto the ground.

"We should fight again, sometime." He smiled at them.

"Good job, Gaara but she's not dead yet." Orochimaru stated as he appeared on what was left of the rooftop. Laughing evilly, he took off his hat and his outfit. "I expected her to be dead by now."

"We ran into a little trouble." Gaara replied in a bored tone. Orochimaru landed lightly and walked toward them.

"I have gained somewhat control of my right arm but I still cannot used my left." He said. "If you heal my arms, Tsunade. I will let you go." Tsunade hung her head and her hair covered her face. "I know you'll see it my way." He walked up to her and Tsunade raised her head. Orochimaru stared into her rage filled eyes and she spat in his face. "Don't think I can underestimate you, Orochimaru." She hissed. "I grew up with you."

"And this is how you treat an old friend?" He sighed, wiping his face. He smiled and turned to Gaara. "Kill her." Gaara nodded and the sand began shifting. Orochimaru raised his head and laughed, his evil laughter rang throughout the village and everyone seemed to pause in the middle of their battle. All at once, Orochimaru coughed and was cut short. Blood trailed down from the corner of his mouth and he looked down. Kabuto had his arm through his chest, making a hole that could have been made from the Chidori. "Kabuto, why?" He coughed. But Kabuto's eyes were glazed over and he realized in shock that the Uzutaro had punched through Kabuto and into him. Uzutaro withdrew his arm slowly, the blood dripping off it from his right shoulder down to his fingertips. None of the blood was his. Kabuto slumped to the ground lifeless and Orochimaru stumbled back. With an evil grin, he reached out for Sasuke who was suddenly released from the sand and a large wall drew up in front of him.

"He was really nice." Uzutaro said. "I'm sorry that he stepped in the way." He pulled out a kunai. "But you have to die, today." He disappeared and reappeared behind him, the kunai sliced across his throat like a knife through butter. He stepped away and Gaara's sand crashed down to engulf him. Orochimaru gasped as the sand buried him and it exploded, leaving nothing left but a shower of blood. Tsunade and Sasuke stared in shock and Sasuke turned around, throwing up from disgust.

"Gomen nasai. You had to witness his execution." Uzutaro said, politely to Tsunade. "But if was something we had to finish." A kunai whizzed by and caught the mask off his face. The two pieces fell slowly to the ground and Tsunade stared at the ANBU before him. Her shaking hands reached up to cover her mouth and as the pieces of the mask hit the ground, Tsunade brought her hand up and backhanded him.

"Where have you been?" She demanded, coldly. "Do you know there is a price on your head?"

"A price?" Uzutaro repeated, "How much?"

"Enough that you can buy a whole village with." Tsunade snapped.

"Sugoi. You hear that, Gaara?" He asked, looking over his shoulder. The Sand-nin shrugged and looked away.

"Thanks for telling me, Hokage-sama." He turned and started to walk away.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, angrily. "Where are you going? Why did you kill Orochimaru?"

"Wasn't it better if he was dead?" Uzutaro asked, quietly. "But you must have me confused with someone else. My name is Satoh Uzutaro."

"That's bull! You are Naruto!" Sasuke snarled, diving forward. Uzutaro sidestepped him easily and turned around, his emotionless blue eyes pinning them all down.

"I am Uzutaro of Hidden Sand." He said. His eyes slid upwards to where Kakashi was standing. He had thrown the kunai at him. "You have good aim." He smiled. He darted backwards and stopped beside Gaara.

"The death of Orochimaru was to avenge my father. The previous Kazekage." Gaara said. "With both of them gone, I will take over Hidden Sand. I hated them both, they used me as a pawn in their game." Gaara smiled and closed his eyes. "But, I have realized that I am no pawn. I will submit to no one." Uzuataro folded his arms together. "I will withdraw the Sand-nins. Do what you wish of the Sound-nins. Sand does not associate itself with them anymore."

"Ja! Let's meet again!" Uzutaro waved as they vanished in a swirl of sand.

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered, falling to his knees. He was positive it was him but the eyes showed no recognition and the face did not hold the familiar whisker marks. Not to mention that across his right eyebrow was a scar. What had happened to Naruto? Who was Uzutaro? "Do you think it was him?" Sasuke asked, quietly.

"Hai." They turned to look at the new speaker who had stepped out from behind Kakashi. Hyuuga Hinata stared at them through her blank eyes. The veins around them faded away and her eyes dropped sadly. "It was Naruto. He held two charkas. One of them was red and one was blue. But, his blue chakra overwhelmed the red one." Hinata curled a finger around a strand of her shoulder length hair. "His attacks used up only half of his blue chakra. Most of it was taijutsu."

"You two were watching all this time?" Sasuke asked, angrily. Hinata looked away, uncomfortably and Kakashi beamed at him.

"We only got here when things started to get interesting." He said. Hinata bowed.

"Gomen nasai, Kakashi-sensei helped me fight off a few Sound-nins and I agreed to help him out." Hinata said. "But, that was Naruto-kun for sure." She bit her lip when it trembled. "But Naruto-kun doesn't remember us."

"Then he must be brainwashed! Or worst, amnesia!" Tsunade realized. "That's why he thinks he's a Sand-nin! We need to send some people to retrieve him!"

"Ano-" Hinata began.

"We'll do it." They looked over to see Shikamaru grinning at them. Next to him was Neiji. "We'll bring him back."

"I'm coming." Sasuke said, walking toward them. "I want him back. After all, he is still my teammate."

"Give him this." Tsunade took off the necklace from her neck and threw it at them. "Remind him of his promise to me and come home safe."

"Hai, Godaime-sama." The three of them bowed their heads before darting off.

"Mission: Retrieve Naruto is in progress." Tsunade said, turning to look up at Kakashi and Hinata. "It'll take awhile for Konoha to recover. But it could have been worse. I basically destroyed my office with my jutsu." Kakashi grinned and looked down at Hinata.

"What doesn't break us will make us stronger." He commented.

"Hai." Hinata nodded. She turned to look out at the setting sun and a soft smile crossed her lips. "Come back soon, Naruto-kun."

TBC!


	6. Meaning

Mask of Deception

By: Kisu

A/N: Yay! No more classes for this qtr! I'm starting to really hate skool T_____T Oh and I realized that the name "Uzu" was used a lot so I apologize to other writers if I "stole" it from them.  But I can't change my character's name now since I'm 6 chapters ahead.  Teehee!

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me.

Chapter 6: The Meaning of Life 

Dozens of Sand Shinobi flitted through the trees like dancing shadows.  Behind them, Temari and Kankuro flew on either side of Gaara.  Uzutatro lingered behind, a distant look on his face.  Temari cast her worried gaze behind her shoulder and studied the silent ninja.  When she was about to voice her thoughts, Uzutaro's calm voice sliced through the silence.

"Gaara, go ahead of me."  He said.  "I'm going to cover our tracks."

"Don't take too long."  Gaara replied without turning around.

"Hai."  He smiled before dropping to the forest floor.  

"Gaara, do you think that it's wise to let him go off like that?" Kankuro asked in suspicion.  "He might-"

"I trust him."  Gaara said, staring straight ahead.  "I thought you would have more confidence in him by now."

"I didn't mean any disrespect, Gaara."  Kankuro blinked.  Gaara didn't reply and Temari glanced at the two.  Her eyebrows drew together as she glanced behind her in worry, letting her eyes linger on the spot that Uzutaro had once been in.

***

Uzu crouched on a branch as he watched the three disappear from his sight and dropped his calm expression.  He groaned, his hand reaching up to clutch his chest.  Wavering slightly, he fell off the branch and landed ungracefully onto the ground.  Pushing himself up, he leaned against the tree.  His chakra ran through his veins and stirred the fallen leaves around him.  He closed his eyes and forced himself to relax and forget the pain.

"How much longer do I have left?" He asked, himself.  "I'll keep my promise.  I'll make sure Gaara becomes Kazekage."  His breathing evened out as he fell in a light doze.  A breeze washed over him and he opened his eyes, turning his head to face the other side.  "You don't have to hide.  I'm practically defenseless."

Sasuke walked out into the clearing, an expressionless mask on his face.  He smirked.  "You could tell it was me? You are highly skilled."  He said.

"I felt a disturbance in the wind."  He replied as he straightened up with a soft groan.  "Well what do you want? I don't really have time to play right now."  Sasuke's smirk deepened.

"I'm here to take you back to the village."  He told him.  "If you won't go willingly, then I'll just have to use force."

"I'm not telling you anything about Hidden Sand.  So you should just kill me now."  Uzu replied with a weak smile.  Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Why would I do that?" He scoffed.  "You really are an idiot, Naruto."  

"That name again."  Uzutaro sighed, wearily.  "How many times do I have to tell you that I am Satoh Uzutaro?"

"Many times."  Sasuke smiled.  "Because there's no way that I'll believe it."  He shifted his stance and looked at him with expectation.  "Well, you want to come nicely or should I help you out?" Uzutaro got up slowly, using the tree as support.  One hand still clutched at his chest and he disappeared out of sight.  "Chikuso!" He frowned as he followed the fleeing man.

***

Uzu darted through the trees.  There was no way in hell that he was going back with him.  But in his condition, he wouldn't be able to stand up to Uchiha Sasuke at all.  Seeing a stream, he dropped down next to it and brought some water up to his lips with his hand.  Hearing an approaching sound, he jumped out of the way as a kunai thudded into the spot he was once in.  Sasuke came charging out right after, his fist drawn back and aimed.  Uzu let his chakra flow freely along his veins and counterattacked with his taijutsus.  Sharingan flared into Sasuke's eyes as he was barely able to avoid, Uzu's attacks.  He sidestepped and missed the kick that was aimed at his side.  So Sasuke flew back and skidded to a stop.

"No one has been able to beat me at taijutsu yet."  Uzu commented, drawing a labored breath.  His condition wasn't helping him and his body felt heavy.

"Then this is your lucky day."  Sasuke smirked as he dove forward.

_This again?_ Uzutaro mused.  But out of the corner of his eye, he saw a blur speeding toward him at high speed.  He cursed to himself.  The shadow user was here too? How was he unable to detect his presence?   He jumped back to avoid Sasuke's attacks and darted away from the shadow on the ground.  This wasn't good.  The trees gave the shadow user an upper hand.  He flipped over Sasuke and landed gingerly onto a rock.  Sasuke smirked and brought his hands together.  

"Kage Mane no Jutsu!" He yelled, replicating the seals that were needed to allow the ability.  Two dark lines raced toward him and Uzutaro ran.  His eyes narrowed in concentration, he drew out two shurikens aiming them at the hidden shadow user and Sasuke.  The two lines crossed each other as Uzu hit the exact spot on the ground.  Shikamaru's eyes widened and so did Sasuke's.  The two jutsus had crossed each other and locked them both in place.  

_I can't believe it._  Shikamaru thought to himself.  

Sasuke was in the same immobilized position.  They couldn't release their hold on the other at all.  This was because they both controlled each other's moves.  He tried to budge his jutsu away from Sasuke but Sasuke still had his hold on him.  So it was basically a tug a war between the both of them.

"Gomen nasai."  Uzutaro said with a grin.  "I would help you but I'm in a hurry. Excuse me."  Sasuke growled in protest and Shikamaru eye twitched.  A white blur passed both of them and Uzutaro turned around.  But he wasn't quick enough.  Neji landed before and suceessfully sealed off his chakra with deft taps to his body.  Uzutaro's eyes widened and he took a step backwards, falling onto his knees.  He coughed up blood and the hand that was clutching his chest, tightened.  "Good job."  He complimented.  "I couldn't detect you."  

Neji turned and stared at Sasuke and Shikamaru in hidden amusement.  Sasuke narrowed his eyes and Shikamaru gave him a glare.  He deftly tapped some of their chakra's valves closed to weaken their hold on the other.  "That was interesting."  Neji commented.  

"Shut up."  Sasuke replied.  "I thought we weren't supposed to harm him.  Look at the blood you made him cough up."

"I just closed his chakra valves, I didn't have anything to do with that."  Neji responded, coolly.  "Look who went after him at full assault."  Uzutaro had propped himself up next to a tree and were eyeing them wearily.  They turned their gaze at them and Uzutaro raised an eyebrow.

"I don't bite."  He replied, mildly.  "I told you I was harmless."

"I don't believe it."  Sasuke said.  "After that nice show you put on earlier."

"Ah, that was in the past."  Uzutaro said, happily.

"That was an hour ago."  Sasuke glared in annoyance.  This guy had to be Naruto.  No one was as idiotic as he was.  Shikamaru sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"How troublesome."  He muttered, gazing up at the sky.  "All this and it could just be a wild goose chase."

"Iie."  A new voice interrupted them.  They turned and glanced in the direction of the speaker.  Uzutaro lifted his eyes a little.  

Hinata stepped out from behind a tree and the lines around her eyes faded.  "His chakra is the same as Naruto-kun's."  She said, quietly.  She walked forward and drew out a scroll from within the folds of her white cloak.  "Ano ne—Satoh-kun.  The Hokage grants you safe passage into Konoha at her request."  Hinata smiled gently as she knelt down next to him.  "It's signed by the Hokage, herself."

Uzutaro smiled at her.  "It's all right.  I believe you."  He said.  Hinata gasped and a soft blush graced her cheeks.  

"Can you stand?" She asked, helping him rise to his feet.  Uzutaro nodded and got to his feet with Hinata's help.  He swayed as his vision became unfocused.  "Satoh-kun?"

"Hey, Dobe."  Sasuke walked forward and Uzutaro's eyes closed.  "Hey!" He exclaimed as Uzutaro's head slumped down.  Neji relieved Hinata of her burden and Sasuke got a hold of Uzutaro's other arm.

"We have to take him back to Godaime-sama, quickly."  Hinata said with worry.  "There's something wrong with him.  His chakra pattern wasn't flowing right."  They nodded and they quickly headed back to the village with the unconscious ninja.

***

"He's taking too long."  Temari said as the three of them stared at the trail before them.  "You don't think something happened?"

"Uzu won't betray us."  Gaara said.

"No, that's not what I meant."  Temari replied.  "You don't think that he was attacked?"

"Yeah, Temari."  Kankuro agreed.  "You know he can take care of himself."  

"But still…" Temari murmured.

"We'll continue back to Hidden Sand."  Gaara said.  "If he doesn't come back in a few days, then we'll look for him."  He continued forward with Temari and Kankuro in tow.

Temari couldn't shake the odd feeling that lingered in the depths of her mind.  Something felt wrong.

***

The person on the bed stirred and the occupants in the room looked up.  Sasuke looked up and Hinata walked toward the door.  

"I'll go get Godaime-sama."  She said, walking out.  Sasuke leaned forward as Uzutaro's eyes opened and stared blankly at the ceiling.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"In Konoha's hospital."  Sasuke replied.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Uzutaro asked, closing his eyes.

"Yeah."  Sasuke said.  He stood up when Hinata returned with Tsunade.  "Godaime-sama."  He bowed respectfully.  Tsunade smiled at him and walked up to Uzutaro.

"There's a poison running through your system but I haven't found out what kind it is."  She said to the patient.  "You could have died from it."

"I've had it for three years."  Uzutaro replied.  "It's a poison from a rare plant.  There's no antidote."

"The poison could concentrate in one area and you could lose an arm or leg.  Even worst—" Tsunade frowned.

"Yeah I know."  Uzutaro opened his eyes.  They were still blank and Sasuke felt dread wash over him.  "I can't see.  The poison must have taken away my eyesight."  Hinata gasped in surprise and a soft smile crossed Uzutaro's face.  "It's all right though.  I won't be able to die now so I can fulfill my purpose in life."

"Your purpose?" Tsunade asked.

"To protect the Kazekage."  Uzutaro smiled.  "It's my only meaning in life."

Sakura ran into the room.  "I heard that he was awake."  She gasped, catching her breath.  She walked over to Sasuke and Hinata helped Uzutaro sit up.  "Naruto?"

"He says his name is, Satoh Uzutaro."   Sasuke informed her.

"But he looks exactly like Naruto."  She protested.

"Excuse me, Godaime-sama."  Uzutaro said, politely as he ignored Sakura's entrance.  "Could you please tell me what you requested from me so I can leave and return to my village?"

"How sure are you that this wasn't your village?" Tsunade asked.  "Do you have memories of your past? Maybe sticking around here will help you remember something."

"This Naruto you speak of."  Uzutaro said, his eyes closing.  "Is sealed within me.  His thoughts, his feelings are sealed away.  His memories and those he knew are completely gone.  There's no way that he can be brought back."  He smiled, quietly.  "I'm glad you all worry so much.  Naruto would have been happy if he known that he had so many people that cared for him.  I can't do anything to help Naruto.  He's locked himself away."

"A psychological disorder."  Tsunade murmured, thoughtfully.  "Not even I know how to fix this."

"You mean, Naruto won't ever be able to remember us?" Sakura asked, her eyes widening in shock.  "That can't be true!"  She glared and pointed her finger at Uzutaro.  "There's no way Naruto would give up on his dream.  He wholeheartedly dreamt that he will become Hokage some day!"

"What are dreams?" Uzutaro answered, softly.  "Are they foolish ambitions? Are they goals?" He folded his hands in his lap.  "My only duty is Gaara.  I will protect him at all costs.  Even if it is my life."  He turned his head away.  "I don't want to talk about this anymore.  Please leave."  Sakura closed her mouth and clenched her hands into fists.  Without a word, she spun and ran out of the room.  Sasuke sighed and followed after her.  Tsunade nodded and Hinata followed her out of the room.

***

"What should we do now, Godaime-sama?" Hinata asked.  Her eyes were wide with worry.  "I don't want Naruto-kun to disappear."

"We'll have to give it some time."  Tsunade shook her head.  "Hopefully we can persuade him to open up to us."  She placed a hand on her shoulder.  "Get some rest, Hinata."  Hinata nodded and bowed as Tsunade walked away to attend to other matters.  

Hinata gazed after her before slipping back into the room.  Uzutaro was sleeping and the soft rays of the sun fell across his face.  She walked up to him and her hand lifted her hand.  "Naruto-kun."  She whispered, her eyes sad.  Her fingers brushed against his unmarked cheek and Uzutaro's hand reached up to grip her's tightly.  She found herself staring into opened blue eyes and she blinked rapidly.

"Gomen nasai! I really didn't mean to."  She gasped.  Uzutaro's grip on her hand relaxed and he slowly let her go.

"Hyuuga Hinata, was it?" He asked.

"Hai."  Hinata whispered.

"You're a really good person."  Uzutaro said with a bright smile.  "I really like you.  You'll become a great Hokage some day."

"Hokage?" Hinata blinked.  "That was Naruto-kun's dream.  Not mine."  She whispered, trembling.  "Naruto-kun was strong.  I'm not strong enough to become anything worthwhile."

"I don't believe that."  Uzutaro replied.  Hinata blinked and looked down at her hands that were in her lap.

"Sou desu ka?" She implied, softly.  "My father chose my younger sister over me.  Hanabi is stronger than I am and will take over as head of the Hyuuga clan.  All I want is his acknowledgement."  She shut her eyes tightly.  "Naruto-kun wanted acknowledgement.  But I lack the strength and determination that he had."  

"Hinata-chan."  Uzutaro's smile was warm.  "Believe in yourself."  He took a hold of her hand.  "That prick that follows you around acknowledges you.  The Godaime-sama acknowledges you.  I acknowledge you."  Hinata's head shot up and she stared at him.  "You care for others in a way that will suppress even the greatest strength.  Your love and devotion to Konoha makes you strong."  His eyebrows drew together briefly.  "So believe in yourself.  Don't let anyone walk over you.  Not even your father."

"Satoh-kun."  Hinata whispered, tears threatening to fall from her glassy eyes.

"Don't worry about what others think."  Uzutaro grinned.  "Because Hinata-chan is Hinata-chan, right?"

"Hai."  Hinata smiled, brightly as tears slid down her cheeks.  But these tears were of happiness.  "Arigatou, Satoh-kun."  Her head turned to the window and her smile widened.  _Arigatou, Naruto-kun._

TBC!! ^_^

A/N: I love Naruto/Hinata! All my fics must have at least one scene with them together! 3


	7. Memories

Mask of Deception

By: Kisu

A/N: Just clarifying things a little, the poison that Naruto has is when he got attacked by the Sound-nins way back in the beginning.  Naruto has been hiding the poison from Gaara.  His eyes won't turn milky white, they're still blue.  ^^ Episode 76 is out! YAY!

Disclaimer: Naruto and characters do not belong to me..

Chapter 7: Memories

Iruka set his cup down hard, making a solid thump on his wooden table.  "Naruto is back?" He gasped, before checking if he had broken his cup or scratched the table.  Kakashi watched him lazily and crossed his arms.  

"Yeah.  So it seems."  He drawled.

"What do you mean?" Iruka asked, suspiciously.  

"It seems like he doesn't remember that he's Naruto, or rather yet…doesn't want to remember."  Kakashi replied.  

"What?" Iruka swallowed, as a lump seemed to appear in his throat.  "What do you mean he doesn't remember?" 

"…seems like he lost his eyesight now too."  Kakashi finished saying.  Iruka realized he had blanked out and snapped his attention back to the silver-haired jounin leaning against the wall in front of him.

"His eyesight and his memory!?" Iruka was now completely devastated.  He shot to his feet and clenched his fists.  "He wasn't ready to be a Chuunin.  I knew it."

"Ah…seems like he's ANBU now."  Kakashi replied, calmly.

"ANBU? Naruto isn't old enough to be in that level or experienced! He never took the ANBU exam!" Iruka raged.

"It isn't concerned with the age.  Just the ability."  Kakashi smiled.  "According to the Hidden Sand's requirements, Naruto has the ability."  He thoughtfully looked away from Iruka.  "But, Naruto might just be a high level jounin and not completely a full-fledged ANBU.  It usually takes years to learn an enormous amount of jutus."  He heard Iruka getting up and rushing to the door.  "Where are you going?"

"To see him, of course!" Iruka yelled.  Kakashi got up and followed the man out the door, making sure to it was lock before taking the stairs two steps at a time.

Satoh Uzutaro sat in front of the Hokage monument.  It had captured his eye once he had set foot in Konoha, destined to kill Orochimaru.  The nurse had guided him there and left him after his reasoning that he wanted some time alone.  He inhaled deeply and a small smile crossed his face.  The air was wonderful.  The air was hot and dry at Hidden Sand.  They had to walk around with cloths over their faces when sandstorms terrorized the village.  A feeling of regret washed over him and he pictured a familiar shinobi's jade green eyes.  "Gaara."  He whispered, shooting to his feet.  His vision might have been impaired but he wouldn't lose to anyone.  Especially himself.  

Taking on a familiar stance, he felt the ease of his taijutsu touch every taut muscle on his body.  He heard the footsteps of two people approach him.  One was hurried while the other one was slow and steady.  He swung around and somersaulted over the first man to land in front of the man behind him.  He executed his taijutsu, lashing out with his punches and kicks.  The jounin could hardly keep up until he saw an opening and slid his feet from under him.  Uzutaro fell onto his back with a grunt and he got up slowly.

"Hey, hey.  No good in attacking your sensei."  Kakashi commented as he placed a hand on his elbow to help him up.  Uzutaro's arm jerked away from him and he stood up.

"I don't need your help."  He replied, coldly.  "You're not my sensei."

"Naruto?" This voice was a new one.  

"I'm not Naruto."  He seethed.  Anger was getting to him.  Anger he hadn't felt in such a long time.  He was helpless, without his eyesight—he wasn't strong enough to protect Gaara.  He had to train.  Yes, that was it.  He would train immediately.  

Iruka shot a questioning look at Kakashi and the jounin gazed at the blonde who seemed to be thinking things over.

"He says his name is Satoh Uzutaro."  Kakashi explained.  "He says, he's not Naruto."

"But he is Naruto!" Iruka protested.  "Naruto, look at me."  His head lifted slowly and he turned his face in his direction.  His eyes were blue but unseeing.  Iruka bit back a cry of despair.

"Your voice is familiar."  Uzutaro said, confidently.  He raised his hands and Iruka watched with tears gathering his eyes as the blonde touched his face and ran his fingers across the scar on this nose.  "Iruka-sensei, was it?" He stated.  Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he examined the man.  Uzutaro gripped his head and fell to his knees.  "Ugh…"

"Naruto!" Iruka quickly knelt down next to him, his hand hovering slightly at his shoulder.

"Don't touch me."  He hissed before being cut off a painful groan.

"Naruto!" Iruka unheedingly grasped his shoulder, tightly.  "Naruto! Naruto, are you all right?"

***

Beyond the world of reality, was a sea of red.  The surface was undisturbed and it was eerily quiet.  The boy who was submerged in the water, opened his eyes slowly.

_Naruto!_

"Iruka-sensei?" He whispered, as his vision slowly came into focus.  He stared up at the surface and he looked around wearily.  "Where am I?"

_Naruto?_

This time it was Kakashi-sensei.  Naruto closed his eyes.  Let the voices fade.  If he went deeper, it would be silent there.  Silent and peaceful.

Red eyes glowed beneath him and a tail, glowing a brighter red than the shade of the water sneaked around Naruto's waist.  

"Kyuubi?" Naruto asked, still staring with unfocused eyes.  A rumble from the chest of the Nine-Tails turned into a deep-throated growl.

"You have awakened.  It has been long."  The demon replied.

"I've been asleep?" Naruto frowned, dazedly.  

"Your own consciousness fears the pain you have experienced."  The Kyuubi replied.  "It has locked us away.  In these miserable dark depths."

"I thought you could break free."  Naruto implied.

"It is your will, not mine."  The Kyuubi replied.  "Besides, who said that I wanted to break free?"

They drifted into a comfortable silenced as the tail wound around Naruto's waist drew him deeper into the dark depths of the sea of red.

But on top of the water, a figure gazed down with a blank expression.  Uzutaro watched silently as Naruto's figure disappeared, before walking away.  His footsteps echoed in the deafening silence.

***

"I have to train!" Uzutaro gasped as he inhaled, sharply like someone coming out of the water for air.  "I have to get stronger!"

"Calm down."  Iruka said, with worry.

"Must protect…Gaara."  He whispered.  The dull ache in his head continued to throb.  "I must not let this weakness penetrate my defenses."

"You should take it easy."  Kakashi told him seriously.

"I'll take him."  The turned toward the new speaker and Uzutaro raised his head.

"Neji?" Iruka asked with surprise.

"He can stay with me until he gets better."  Neji said, confidently.  "We have a dojo."

"Okay."  Kakashi nodded.  "I'll tell this to the Hokage."  Neji walked over to Uzutaro and wordlessly helped him up, flinging Uzutaro's arm around his shoulders.  Neji hid his surprise; Uzutaro was much lighter than he thought.  When they were out of hearing distance, Uzutaro lightly pulled against Neji's hold and walked on his own.

"Why did you help me?" He asked.

"Because someone helped me once."  Neji responded in his stoic tone.  "I decided to repay them back."

"I hope it doesn't concern me.  I've never met you before."  Uzutaro replied, tightly.  Neji smirked with amusement and turned his head away.  

"Don't worry, this has nothing to do with you."  He told him, curtly.  They stopped outside of a large estate and Neji pushed one of the wooden doors open.  Four men of the Hyuuga family who surrounded them immediately greeted them.  "It's me.  I brought a friend to stay over for awhile."  Neji said in monotone.

"Does Hiashi-sama know about this?" One of the men asked.

"He'll soon know."  Neji replied.

"Then, unfortunately we cannot let you pass.  After all, the village has been attacked a few weeks ago."  The man said.  "You may pass, Neji-sama.  But you must notify Hiashi-sama about your decision."  The man bowed, submissively.  Neji narrowed his eyes and Uzutaro grinned, cheekily.

"It's all right, Neji-san."  Uzutaro said, softly.  "I don't want to stay somewhere where I am not welcomed."  He turned to walk around and out the door when a new voice slid into the silence.

"He's my guest.  He'll be placed under my care."  

They turned to the speaker who was standing behind them and they bowed respectfully.  "Hinata-sama."

Hinata smiled and nodded her head as she walked up to them.  "Satoh-kun, I assure you your hospitality is granted."  She said as she took his elbow.  "If anyone wants to take it up with my father, feel free to do so."  She said to the Hyuuga men.  Neji glared at them as he passed and the men meekly looked down.

"Why did you bring me here?" Uzutaro asked as Hinata helped him down onto a cushion by the table.  Neji settled himself on the other side and Hinata poured them cups of green tea.

"I thought you would need a little help with your taijutsu."  Hinata murmured.   "Neji-Oniisan and Lee-kun are willing to teach you.  You may have difficulties defending yourself after your eyesight loss."  She smiled, and gently placed a hand on top of his.  "Godaime-sama had placed you in my care.  I will try to get your eyesight back.  But…I'm not sure if I have the abilities to do so."

Neji examined his cousin out of the corner of his eye.  They had developed a better relationship ever since his fight with Naruto.  The blonde had opened his eyes to many things and that was the fact that if he was to fly, he had to grow wings.  After awhile, Hinata had come up to him, timid as always and asked him to help her train.  She wanted to prove her father wrong and Neji agreed.  He placed her through harsh training, training he had done to become the best.  It had amazed him how determined Hinata was.  

Surely but slowly, Hinata began to change.  She became more self-confident and she let her hair grow in long silky waves down her back.  Her relationship with her father was still awkward and there was no telling the day that she had to fight her own sister to become head of the Hyuuga family.

That day was sure to come very soon, ever since the Hokage had taken an interest in her and treated her like her protégé.

***

_"But…I-I don't want to become head of the family."  Hinata replied, with wide eyes._

_"It is your right.  What do you mean?" Neji glowered._

_"A right? Or a death sentence?" Hinata asked, softly.  She stared onto the ground and placed her hands together, playing with her fingers.  "I'm glad, Otousan chose Hanabi.  I don't need the responsibility."_

_"You would make a better head than Hanabi."  Neji replied, firmly.  "One day you have to fight her for the position.  You could change the Hyuuga ways."  He took her hands and placed them back to her side.  Then, he lifted her chin up so she could gaze into his eyes.  "Don't do that when you're talking to someone.  Eye contact."  Hinata blushed and bit her lip._

_"I'll change the Hyuuga way."  Her hand hesitantly reached up to brush his bandaged forehead and her eyes softened.  "I'll help Naruto-kun live his dream."_

***

"How are my chances to regain my eyesight?" Uzutaro asked, quietly.  Hinata looked away and Neji could see her struggle with her inner emotions.  A bright smile pasted on her face and her tone remained light.

"Don't worry.  I'm sure the poison will recede eventually."  She told him, but her eyes shook with suppressed tears.  Neji sighed inwardly.  She was still trying to make people feel better even if things weren't possible.

"You don't have to lie to me."  Uzutaro's said, kindly.  "I'm not that fragile."  Hinata's eyes widened and she gripped her cup of tea in her hands.  "I know you're trying to feel better.  I can feel the tenseness in your body."

"Y-You can feel?" Hinata repeated, surprised.

"Like chakra or emotions that run off people."  Uzutaro said, quietly.  "I had to learn to read Gaara.  He's very unpredictable when it comes to emotions."

"How well are your other senses?" Neji spoke up.  

"Actually, I'm training myself to use my ears."  Uzutaro admitted.  He folded his hands together and his eyebrows furrowed.  "I can usually sense someone before they sense me."  His head turned to the doorway.  "Someone is coming this way.  Female, steps are light.  Quite strong, due to her even stride and fair chakra level."  Hinata and Neji turned to the doorway, watching it with anticipation.  The mysterious figure stopped outside of the screened doors and knocked on the panel of wood.

"Hinata."

"Hanabi?" Hinata rose and walked toward the door.  She slid the screen open and Hanabi spotted Neji and Uzutaro.  Her eyes widened slightly at the sight of the blonde before meeting her older sister's eyes.  "What's wrong?"

"Otousan wants to meet you and your friend."  Hanabi told her.  Hinata nodded with a smile.  

"We'll be right there."  She replied.  Hanabi acknowledged this with a nod of her head before continuing her way to her quarters.  Hinata and Hanabi looked alike.  From the dark hair to the silver eyes, but Hinata was slightly taller and had a leaner build.  She on the other hand was very slender and looked like she was able to break in two.  Sometimes, she was jealous of her older sister.  Neji followed her everywhere and she was one of the important people that confided with the Hokage.  Hanabi had heard rumors that Hinata might be the next Hokage.  After all, she was wise and kind---the people loved her.  

Her hand curled into a fist and her eyes narrowed.  Hanabi had never joined the academy for the ninjas and never went on the missions that the shinobi were sent on.  Her father had insisted that she stayed at home, training with him and learning the requirements needed to be the head of the Hyuuga clan.  When she saw the Chuunin exam, she instantly felt the longing to become a ninja.  She had worked hard and she had sacrificed a lot of things.  She wasn't going to let Hinata take away all her glory.  

The two sisters, who were once close had been separated by the pride of the Hyuuga name.  Hanabi walked her path and Hinata walked her's.  Never did they turn around to acknowledge the other.  It was always how it has been and it always seemed to be that way.

***

"Gomen nasai, Satoh-kun."  Hinata apologized as they walked down the hall.  Neji walked behind them at a respectful distance.  "I don't know why my father wants to meet you."  Uzutaro frowned suddenly and touched his arm.

"Where is my forehead protector?" He asked.  

"The Hokage has it.  We don't think it's wise for you to wear it during this time."  Hinata fished out another forehead protector from her robe and handed it to him.  "Onegai, wear this for now."  Uzutaro stopped and took it from her.  His fingers brushed the symbol of Hidden Leaf and he frowned.  "It'll make you safer.  Please, with our situation…" Uzutaro's fingers ran over a few scratches and stopped, his eyes widening.  Neji watched him in interest as he slowly raised it to his forehead and strapped it on.

_"I'll be the greatest ninja!"_

Uzutaro's hands shook as they came away from his head.

_"Everyone will acknowledge me! I will be the next Hokage! Just wait and see!"_

"Unh…" Uzutaro groaned, grabbing his head.

"Satoh-kun!" Hinata gasped as he fell to his knees.

"Make the voices stop!" Uzutaro gasped as pain lanced through his head.

_"Are you afraid? Scaredy-cat."_

_"How about some ramen, Naruto?"_

_"Everything comes to teamwork."_

_"Naruto, you're such an idiot!"_

Uzutaro gasped as the faces and the voices swirled around his head.  It was getting hard to breathe.  

"Get a grip."  The voice was familiar and he felt a handclasp onto his shoulder, firmly.  

…Hyuuga Neji.

_"Everyone is born with an unchangeable fate." _

And everything went dark.

TBC! ^^; Naruto is remembering!


	8. Cracking the Surface

Mask of Deception

By: Kisu

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I lost my few chapters that I typed up for this fic…and dedicated my time in worshipping Itachi…sighs This keyboard sticks.

Disclaimer: Naruto and all the characters belong to Kishimoto-sama! Bow to the God! BOW!

Chapter 8: Cracking the Surface

_A young boy with golden hair slowly roused from his sleep, his blue eyes opened slowly as he took in his surroundings_. _"I know you."_

_"No, you don't." The older man replied. He turned his head at the sound of the voice. Even though he was vision impaired, he knew where he was. He was in his younger's self mind. This was where all his memories were locked away._

_"So this is how I look like when I'm older." The boy's soft voice came. _

_He shook his head, wildly. "Go away!" He yelled, angrily. "I don't want you near me!"_

_"Are you afraid?" The boy's voice taunted him, softly. "Are you afraid of acceptance?"_

_"I have acceptance!" He screamed, loudly. "Naruto is dead! Uzumaki Naruto is dead!"_

_There was silence before the quiet voice of the boy faded away._

_"Is that so?"_

---

"Satoh-kun!" Hinata whispered, shaking him lightly. "Neji nii-san, what are we going to do?"

"We can't bring him to see your father like this." Neji replied as he deposited the unconscious man onto the ground. The two of them frowned as they stared down at him. "He's slowly remembering."

"Really?" Hinata asked, looking up hopefully. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Neji replied, staring at the blonde. "We have to make him remember, stimulate his mind with things that he was used to."

"Like ramen?" Hinata suggested, thinking of Naruto's former love of Ichiraku. Neji nodded. "But, won't that be dangerous?"

"We'll do it slowly." Neji said. "But we have to do it quickly before Gaara comes back. I know he will be back for him."

"Oh no." Hinata said, softly. The blonde man groaned softly and stirred. Neji placed a finger to his lips and Hinata nodded as she knelt down next to the fallen Jounin. "Satoh-kun, are you all right?"

"I-." Uzutaro stated as he gripped his head. "What happened?"

"You fainted." Hinata said, touching his shoulder. "Do you want to go back to your room to lie down?"

"No. I think I'll go meet your father." Uzutaro replied as Neji helped him up.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked, wringing her hands in worry.

"I'm positive." Naruto assured her.

She nodded as she led the way and Uzutaro followed behind with Neji close behind him. They further down the hall and Hinata rapped softly on the doorframe of sliding double doors. "Father." She called. "I brought my guest, Satoh Uzutaro."

"Come in."

Hinata, slid the door open and they removed their sandals before stepping in onto the cool bare floor. They bowed in respect to the Head of the Hyuuga clan. "You asked for us, father?" She stated. Hiashi got up and walked toward her.

"Satoh Uzutaro?" Hiashi asked as Uzu inclined his head, slightly. "I heard you were a Jounin. You passed the exams with incredible speed."

The blonde remained silent as Hiashi walked forward and stopped in front of him. "But I'm surprised that you are the vessel of the Kyuubi."

"Kyuubi?" The man stated. "Indeed I am."

"So, you are no one other than Uzumaki Naruto." Hiashi continued. "A missing-nin of Konohagure."

"I no longer go by that name. I no longer consort myself to this village." Uzutaro replied, politely. "I am Satoh Uzutaro of Hidden Sand." Hiashi narrowed his eyes and lunged forward. Uzutaro drew in his breath sharply as he skidded backwards, trying to avoid the man's advances.

"Father!" Hinata gasped. Uzutaro heard the older man coming toward him and jerked to the right, but Hiashi had lashed out with a palm to his chest. Uzutaro coughed and dropped onto his knees, panting heavily.

"You're not that strong." Hiashi mused.

"Hiashi-sama!" Neji glared. "That was uncalled for!"

"My daughter brought you here for one reason, correct?" Hiashi asked. "To train and use your senses better?"

"I have no idea." Uzutaro replied, quietly.

"Get up." Hiashi ordered. Uzutaro raised his head up and slowly rose to his feet. Hinata quickly came in between them and narrowed her eyes.

"Father, you can't treat him like this!" Hinata exclaimed. "He's not feeling well today and as a medic-nin, I forbid this!" Hiashi, stopped and smiled softly at his oldest daughter's outburst.

"Very well." Hiashi replied. "But, I intend to train you. So tomorrow morning, I will meet you at the dojo. 5 am sharp."

"Nani?" Neji frowned as Hinata's jaw dropped. "Why?"

"I have my reasons." Hiashi replied as he turned his back to them. Neji and Hinata saw that this was their dismissal and bowed.

"As you say." They said, quietly. Uzutaro bowed and let Neji lead him out the door.

"Otou-sama." Hinata spoke up from the doorway. "Please don't attack Satoh-kun like that again." Then, she slid the door closed and Hiashi heard her footsteps disappearing around the corner.

"Hinata." Hiashi smiled, softly as he turned around. "You've grown."

---

"Gaara."

The young man at the window didn't move as his older sister knocked on the door. He continued to ignore her as she opened the door slightly and peered in. Then, she cautiously placed a foot into the room. A swirl of sand flew up and Temari quickly backed out of the room, shutting the door to prevent it from getting to her. She leaned against the opposite wall, trying to regain her breath.

"You needed something?" Gaara asked as he opened the door. Temari blinked and straightened, slowly. Her younger brother stared at her with his soulful eyes and she smiled softly.

"Gaara, it's been weeks and Naruto hasn't returned yet." She stated, softly.

"He knows how to take care of himself." Gaara replied.

"Gaara, I'm worried." Temari admitted. "What if something happened to him?" Gaara's posture tensed slightly and Temari kept a wary eye on him. Slowly, he raised his hand up and brushed along the side of his face where the kanji letter, "ai" was. "Gaara, do you love Naruto?"

"Love?" Gaara repeated dumbly. His eyes glazed over and Temari waited patiently for him to answer. Having grown up with a horrible childhood, Gaara was still confused about feelings, especially emotional ones. "Love Naruto?"

"Yes." Temari nodded. "Love in like, you will die for him."

"I can't die." Gaara said. "The sand protects me."

"But if you had a choice, would you die for him?" Temari pressured. Gaara was slowly absorbing this and Temari watched him carefully.

"I-." Gaara began but was abruptly cut off when he moaned in pain. His hands reached up and grabbed his head.

"Gaara!" Temari gasped, reaching out for him.

"Leave me alone." Gaara growled before stepping back quickly into the dark room. He slammed the door in her face and Temari jumped back.

"Gaara…"

---

_"Naruto…what is love?"_

_The younger man turned to look at him with his gentle blue eyes and a thoughtful smile crossed his face. "Love? It's when people care for you."_

_"So does it mean that you love me?" Gaara frowned as he turned his head away from the window._

_"Maybe."__ Naruto replied in that secretive smile of his. He got up from his chair and Gaara watched as he approached him. Warm arms circled around his waist and Gaara leaned back slowly against his chest._

_"Will you die for me?" Gaara asked, quietly._

_"If I must."__ Naruto told him as he buried his face into his back._

---

"Love." Gaara repeated softly, he touched the kanji letter on the side of his head and turned around. Temari was still out there, waiting for his response. Slowly, he touched the doorknob and opened the door. His sister looked up with a small knowing smile. "I'm going to get Naruto. Watch the village for me while I'm gone, Temari." The smile on Temari's face quickly wiped off and she clenched her hand defensively.

"Gaara, let me come with you!" She exclaimed.

"Has the brat made up his mind yet?" Kankoru asked as he appeared around the corner.

"I will go alone." Gaara stated. Kankoru frowned.

"You can't possibly believe that Konoha will welcome you with opened arms." He told him.

"I know. Don't worry, take care of the village." Gaara said. "I'll be back soon with Naruto." He walked past them but not before placing a hand on Temari's shoulder. "Arigatou…Oneesan." Temari's eyes widened and she whirled around to face Gaara, but the shinobi was gone and all was left was a trace of sand on the ground.

"Gaara…" Temari whispered her eyes bright with tears.

Gaara had learned to love.

---

"Uhm…Satoh-kun, I have to apologize for my father." Hinata began, softly as they walked toward his quarters. "He's a little…abrupt."

"No problem." Uzutaro replied with a smile as he glanced at the timid girl beside him. "I knew you had that spark in you, Hinata-chan. I was serious when I told you that you would be a great Hokage."

"Stop joking." Hinata said, fiercely as she turned to face him. "I can never be a Hokage. I'm not strong enough!"

"Well, with that kind of talk then of course you'll never be." Uzutaro told her. She narrowed her eyes and turned to her cousin who was peacefully gazing off into the gardens. As if he felt her eyes on him, he turned and met her eyes. A confused expression crossed his face as it slid to Uzutaro and back to her.

"Did you say something?" Neji asked. Hinata frowned.

"Frowning will give you wrinkles, Hinata-chan!" Uzutaro exclaimed. Hinata's eyes widened and she quickly looked away.

"He said that to me…a long time ago." Hinata murmured. Uzutaro closed his mouth and they lapsed into silence.

"Hinata-chan. You can call me Naruto-kun if it makes you happy." Uzutaro offered.

"What?" Hinata's head shot up and her eyes slowly slid to meet Neji's.

"I mean, Gaara calls me that after all." Uzutaro replied, quietly. "It's like a pet name. Temari and Kankoru call me Naruto."

"If you don't mind then." Hinata said, nervously.

"I don't mind, Hinata-chan." Uzutaro beamed.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata whispered, trying the name out as she hadn't spoken it out loud in a long time.

"Hai?" Uzutaro asked. Hinata was on the verge of tears and she shook her head. Neji smiled softly and glanced back at Uzutaro.

"Let's get back to your room, Uzu." Neji spoke up. "We should change those bandages around your eyes."

"H-Hai!" Hinata gasped, grabbing onto his arm. Then, they proceeded to herd him into his room.

---

A woman with dark black hair pulled up in a bun stood up slowly. The golden ornaments in her hair swayed softly at the movement and the rustle of her kimono broke the quietness of the house. She had taken over the house after she easily disposed of the couple who had lived there. They were easy targets, a quiet pair who didn't like to indulge in the village gossip. So, no one would notice that their presence would be gone for a few days.

She smiled softly and slid her brown eyes over the surface of the bare wood floor. The blood stains had taken some time to come off but nothing a little bleach and water couldn't do.

Her name was Karin.

She was once the consort and subordinate of Orochimaru.

Ah…Orochimaru.

The name still chilled her to the bone and she smiled softly.

Orochimaru was met with an unfortunate death. The death wasn't planned and she hadn't seen it coming.

"It threw off all my calculations." She murmured to herself as she checked her reflection in the mirror. She ran a smooth, creamy white hand over her equally creamy white face and blinked slowly. Orochimaru hadn't wanted her because she was beautiful, it was because she was a dangerous tool in genjutsu. She was the most skilled in Hidden Sound.

"Uzumaki Naruto." She smiled softly. "You will be mine."

Then, the woman got up and walked out of the house, slowly closing the door behind her.

---

TBC…yeh…I introduce a new character! ; You'll understand her "important" role in this fic during the next chapter! Hum…yeh..thanks for reading!


End file.
